Joe (The Walking Dead)
Joe is the leader of a posse of survivors called the Claimers in the fourth season of The Walking Dead. He is portrayed by Jeff Kober. History Nothing is known about Joe's life from before the zombie apocalypse, nor is it exactly known when he established the Claimers. His group is known as such due to the rules that Joe has laid down for them; each member of the group must audibly stake a claim to something they want, whether it be food, equipment, or a spot to rest for the night. They are forbidden from stealing from each other and above all else, they mustn't lie to one another. Beyond those rules, however, the Claimers are free to do whatever they want, including bringing harm to other survivors they encounter. Joe and the Claimers make their first appearance in the episode "Claimed" when they break into the house that is currently being occupied by Rick Grimes. Unaware of his presence, the Claimers help themselves to whatever they find in the house. Rick tries to sneak out without them spotting him, but when he sneaks into the bathroom, one of the Claimers is on the toilet. Rick strangles the man without raising much noise and flees through the bathroom window. He later joins up with Carl and Michonne and the three of them abandon the house. As for Lou, the man who Rick killed, he reanimates and attacks his friends. Joe puts him down and from then on becomes determined to track down Lou's killer and punish him. In the episode "Alone", Joe and the Claimers encounter Daryl Dixon on the road who is alone after being separated from Beth Greene. Daryl punches Joe when he approaches him and raises his crossbow to defend himself, but Joe is impressed by what he sees and he invites Daryl to join his group. In the episode "Us", Joe informs Daryl of the rules of his group which Daryl doesn't seem to agree with entirely. He also breaks up a fight between Daryl and Len who are fighting over a dead rabbit, which Joe chops in half and gives a piece to each of them. Later on, Len is bitter towards Daryl and plants his half of rabbit in Daryl's pack in order to frame him. However, Joe saw Len plant the rabbit and has the other Claimers beat him to death as punishment. Death In the episode "A", the Claimers finally catch up to Rick, Carl and Michonne. Whilst Rick and co. are camping out by the roadside, the Claimers ambush them. Whilst Joe prepares to avenge Lou by killing Rick, the others are getting ready to rape both Michonne and Carl. Whilst Rick is knelt on the ground, he suddenly jumps up and headbutts Joe, causing him to fire his pistol in reflex. He turns around to attack Joe and the two struggle briefly. The struggle is brought to a bloody end when an enraged and unarmed Rick bites Joe's neck and rips out his jugular, letting him bleed out. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Killers Category:Violent Deaths Category:Bled to Death